


Advanced Payment

by Gabriulio



Category: Sarazanmai, さらざんまい | Sarazanmai
Genre: Anal Fingering, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Making Out, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriulio/pseuds/Gabriulio
Summary: "Why should I help you? What do I get in exchange?"Yasaka looks at him and smiles. It's just a regular smile, but for some reason it makes alarm bells ring inside of Tōi's head.





	Advanced Payment

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a big fan of Ikuhara, so I wrote almost 3k words of sin about the gay kappa boys. There are spoilers out there about Sazaranmai thanks to a pre-screening event and the novel but I'm keeping myself totally spoiler-free so there's no need to worry. Case in point, I was already writing another Sarazanmai fic but episode 4 contradicted so much stuff in it that it would be simpler to just discard my draft and start over than to edit it.

“Why should I help you? What do I get in exchange?”

 

Yasaka’s plan was risky, yes, but Tōi had to admit it was nice that the guy already had a plan instead of expecting him to come up with one. And the plan was actually feasible, all details sorted out already. According to Yasaka, he only found out about this fan meet today morning. The idiot may be dense as fuck when it comes to romance, but at least he’s not a complete moron.

 

“You’re the only person I can count on for dish,” Yasaka replied promptly, looking directly at Tōi without any sign of hesitation before downing the rest of the soba broth from the bowl he was carrying.

 

Fucking hell, does Yasaka really need to keep the verbal tic when they’re alone?

 

“That’s not what I mean, dumbass,” Tōi said with a heavy sigh at the end, “if I get caught I’ll be in some deep shit. What do I get from this?”

 

Yasaka stiffened. Shit, did he really not think about that? Tōi isn’t like Jinnai, who’d probably jump from a bridge if Yasaka asked him to.

 

“I’ll owe you one. Anything you ask for, I’ll do it. Anything except a Dish of Hope, of course.”

 

Tōi blinked. Was Yasaka serious? Owing something as vague as a favor is a big deal. It’s one hell of a bargaining chip in order to obtain something, but the price one has to pay later on may be astronomically bigger. Plus, you’re bound to whoever you’ve offered that favor to until they collect it.

 

Tōi has blood on his hands. He’ll run over anyone and anything to get what he wants. At the same time, he knows how horrible this life can be and the value of the saying “ignorance is bliss.” He can’t have Yasaka indebted to him. He doesn’t want to drag people down to this lifestyle if he can avoid it. Yasaka is no saint, but aside from this kidnapping plan, the worst thing he’s ever done as far as Tōi knows is stealing someone’s pet cat.

 

“That’s too vague,” is what he says to Yasaka, “I need something concrete.”

 

Yasaka seems to be at a loss. Furrowing his brow, Yasaka places the soba bowl back on the ground beside him. The movement makes the hairs of the wig he’s wearing flutter and Tōi’s traitorous heart starts beating a little faster.

 

Yasaka looks at him and smiles. It’s just a regular smile, but for some reason it makes alarm bells ring inside of Tōi’s head.

 

Before he can realize what’s happening, Yasaka _pounces_ at him. Tōi finds himself laying on his back while Yasaka is straddling him. Yasaka’s hands are holding Tōi’s wrists and pinning each of them to opposite sides of his head. The long strands of fake hair tickle Tōi’s cheeks, which he’s sure are a deep red now that he’s aware of the position they’re in.

 

Yasaka licks his lips before lowering his head and connecting them with Tōi’s. A sensation akin to a electric shock goes through his body, starting from his lips and quickly spreading like a ripple in the water.

 

Tōi tries to break free but can’t. Out of Yasaka, Jinnai, and himself, Tōi knows he’s the best fighter among them. He knows how to fight and can kick both of their asses easily, even with one hand behind his back. However, both Yasaka and Jinnai are athletes, even if the former just quit the soccer club a week ago. When it comes to raw physical strength, he’s the weakest of the trio.

 

Tōi tries to roll over so he can reverse their positions and get away, but Yasaka’s hold is firm. The other boy then starts to _move his lips_ which causes Tōi to undergo a full body shiver. Dammit. As soon as this is over Tōi is going to buy a pair of dumbbells and work out until he’s strong enough to crush rock with his bare hands.

 

_Stop, stop, stop… he’s a dude, a guy! Don’t get confused, he’s just dressed as a chick and that’s why…_

 

Tōi’s mind is threatening to blank out, so he keeps repeating those words to himself like a mantra. More excuses. He’s always trying to find ways to justify himself. He’s not into this stuff. He’s not enjoying this. His gaze totally doesn’t linger on the bodies of other boys in the locker room. He totally doesn’t imagine what it’d feel like to be embraced by the strong arms of the buff guy who’s a regular at the same bathhouse Tōi frequents. His interest in wrestling is completely platonical.

 

What he’s really into are girls. Yes, girls! Like the ones on the porn mags that his classmates at his old school would share between them. Like the ones Tōi himself bought so that he could join in. Sitting next to a classmate and masturbating while looking at a voluptuous naked female body and its pixelated vagina on a magazine and definitely not the real penis sitting next to him.

 

It’s then that Tōi realizes that Yasaka managed to tie his hands together with his own necktie.

 

How the fuck did that happen!? How did Tōi get so distracted that he didn’t notice Yasaka letting go of his wrists to untie Tōi’s own necktie and bind his hands together!? That would’ve been his chance to escape!

 

With Tōi momentarily paralyzed by confusion, Yasaka gently grabs Tōi’s chin with two fingers and slowly pulls it down a little, opening Tōi’s mouth. He then unceremoniously shoves his tongue inside Tōi’s mouth.

 

If the initial contact of their lips was an electric shock, this feels like an entire electric _plant_. Yasaka’s tongue leaves no corner of Tōi’s mouth unexplored and whenever their tongues connect Tōi’s body trembles so hard that he feels like he’s riding a train. He can taste the soba and something else that he realizes with trepidation must be Yasaka’s natural taste.

 

This isn’t the way his first kiss was supposed to be!

 

Since both of Tōi’s hands are tied together, Yasaka can keep them pinned with one hand while the other caresses Tōi’s cheek. Tōi’s throat lets out a whimper and his head feels light as a balloon.

 

Mercifully, Yasaka apparently decides that this was enough torture and ends the kiss. Tōi’s vision is blurry with involuntary tears that Yasaka’s right hand gently cleans. By the time Tōi’s vision is fully restored, he becomes aware of several things.

 

Yasaka’s cheeks are pink and he’s panting. Tōi himself is also panting and his heart is beating extremely fast. Judging from the heat on his face he bets he’s blushing even harder than Yasaka. Furthermore, Yasaka’s wig somehow fell off during their… one-sided make-out session and there’s a string of saliva connecting their two mouths.

 

“Is this concrete enough for you, Kuji?” Yasaka asks with a giggle.

 

_Brother was right… kisses are… the devil!_

 

“Fuck off…” is what he manages to say, his voice cracking, “what was that for?”

 

“I saw the way you looked at me while I was eating the soba earlier,” Yasaka says as his hand returns to caress Tōi’s cheek and it does not feel good at all, no sir.

 

“Are you selectively dense or something?” Tōi is still struggling, trying to free himself. Why won’t this dumbass let him go already!? “I almost feel bad for Jinnai.”

 

Yasaka’s hand stops. For an instant, the hand holding Tōi down and the one on his cheek _squeeze_ as Yasaka’s brow furrows in anger. Then he begins lowering himself again and Tōi flinches as he closes his eyes, but to his surprise it’s only a small peck.

 

Yasaka then moves his head to the left and starts whispering into Tōi’s ear. He refuses to accept that the hot breath feels good at all.

 

“I know. I’ve always known. Enta isn’t as subtle as he thinks he is,” Yasaka sounds… really sad, “I’m gay, but I don’t like Enta like that. He’s my best friend. I don’t know how to turn him down, so I lied in order to buy time.”

 

Yasaka then blows into Tōi’s ear, causing his throat to let out a sound that totally isn’t a yelp. Yasaka giggles before starting another kiss. Thankfully, it’s not a french kiss. It doesn’t last long though, as Yasaka pulls back with a pout.

 

“This is no fun if you’re not kissing back!”

 

“I don’t like this! I’m not gay!”

 

Yasaka smirks and Tōi gulps. Yasaka’s right hand moves from Tōi’s cheek to his crotch and starts fondling. It’s then that Tōi realizes that he’s hard. He squirms, trying to get away, but once again it’s futile. In response, Yasaka’s hand starts moving faster and harder and soon enough Tōi’s limbs feel like wet noodles.

 

“Stop lying to yourself and just enjoy it. It’s not healthy to live in denial,” Yasaka’s voice sounds like velvet to Tōi ears, “I’ve seen the way you look at the other guys in the locker room. It’s the same way I did when I first realized I liked guys. Your eyes are full of shame.”

 

The hand moves up, going from Tōi’s crotch to his belt buckle. Tōi struggles like never before, and it almost works. Tōi’s belt buckle is of a kind that’s already hard to undo one-handed under normal circumstances, let alone while the person wearing it is trying to prevent it.

 

“Stop, dammit, you fucki-mmgh”

 

Yasaka takes advantage of the fact that Tōi’s mouth was open and starts another french kiss. While Tōi’s mind is busy short-circuiting, Yasaka quickly moves both hands to undo the belt buckle before his left hand goes back to holding Toi’s bound wrists. His right hand then removes the belt and undoes the button of Tōi’s pants before pulling the zipper down.

 

This is the worst. This is _beyond_ humiliating! Tōi closes his eyes and looks away. Fuck this entire situation.

 

He’s too busy feeling like dying to notice Yasaka moving his body and too weak to resist, which is what allows the Sara cosplayer to manhandle him into a sitting position. Yasaka is hugging him from behind, their legs tangled together in a way that Yasaka’s are holding his down ( _his legs! Why didn’t he think of using them sooner!? He could’ve kneed Yasaka in the nuts and ran away!_ ). Tōi’s pants and underwear are down to his thighs. _Oh my God_ , he can feel Yasaka’s penis on his side and Yasaka’s right hand is grabbing Tōi’s dick.

 

Yasaka once again blows into Tōi’s ear as his right hand starts moving. Tōi gasps and then Yasaka starts _nibbling_ on his earlobe. They’re in a parking lot, for fuck’s sake! Anyone can walk in on them at any second! Hell, Yasaka’s wig has even fallen off so it’s obvious that they’re two guys fooling around. He can feel his eyes watering again.

 

He’s struggling with all his might to prevent his hips from moving when Yasaka’s hand moves from his cheek to stuff two fingers in his _mouth_ . The fingers move around exploring just like Yasaka’s tongue had before and deliberately coat themselves in saliva. The moisture in his eyes rolls down his cheeks and Yasaka _licks_ it.

 

“You’re the type that cries during sex, how cute.”

 

Tōi wants to protest, to say he’s not cute, but there’s too much going on for him to properly concentrate on one thing. It doesn’t even occur to him that he could have bitten Yasaka’s hand until the cosplayer removes those digits from inside his mouth.

 

Tōi’s breathing is heavy. His heart decided it was time to go bonkers and there’s not enough air in his lungs no matter how much he tries to inhale. He can’t see very well due to the tears and he’s drooling. And then there’s the fire coming from his loins.

 

He’s a mess. There’s no other word for it.

 

Tōi feels _something_ on his backside. Something going _in_ . It takes three seconds for his mind to process what just happened. Somehow, he lost even more of his breath. It actually _hurt_. His heart and lungs burn and he needs air but he can’t get it and his vision is becoming blurrier from the tears and he can’t cry for help because there’s no sound coming out of his mouth and-

 

There’s a hand petting his hair gently while a mouth leaves a trail of kisses on his cheek between whispers of “relax, it’s okay.” Slowly, Tōi manages to calm down. His breathing is still fast and his vision is still blocked by tears, but it’s bearable. The hand that was on his hair -Yasaka’s hand- cleans the worst of the tears. After blinking a few times, the rest of it is gone and Tōi can finally see again.

 

The hand, having finished its job, moves from his face to his penis and squeezes it before stroking the length from top to bottom. Tōi shivers and gasps in response.

 

“Better now? You were squeezing so hard my fingers felt like they were going to be cut off.”

 

“Fuck you,” is what Tōi manages to respond between pants.

 

Yasaka actually laughs at that and starts moving his fingers. It feels… weird. It’s not painful, but not pleasant either. It just feels… tingly?

 

“This is surprising. You’re so far into the closet, but you still play with your ass?”

 

“What the fuck... are you talking... about?”

 

“Your ass is too loose for my fingers to have been the first thing inside of them.”

 

“Fuck off… I’ve never… done this…”

 

Talking is difficult. Tōi is already using all of his willpower to prevent himself from climaxing.

 

“Oh, I get it! Keppi removing your shirikodama must’ve done this.”

 

Tōi is going to murder that frog next time he sees him. Murder him and then find a way to bring him back from the dead so he can kill him agai-

 

“ _Ah_!”

 

What was _that_? For a second, it felt like a lightning bolt traveled through his entire body…

 

“So _here’s_ your prostate!”

 

Yasaka’s fingers attack the bundle of nerves inside Tōi’s anus without mercy. Nothing he’s ever felt before can be compared to this. The fire inside of him has turned into a raging inferno. Tōi grits his teeth to prevent any sounds from escaping his mouth.

 

Soft lips touch his cheek. Three small kisses, brief but full of passion. The second one was on the corner of his mouth, and the final one on Tōi’s lips.

 

“It’s okay, _Tōi_.”

 

And just like that, the dam broke. No more walls, no more excuses. Hearing his name from Yasaka’s mouth seems to have cast a spell on him. Or rather, it seems to have broken the spell he had cast on himself.

 

Tōi’s mouth falls open, his tongue hanging out as mewls escape unfiltered. His hips start rocking back and forth, alternating between grinding his penis against Yasaka’s hand and sinking into the fingers of Yasaka’s other hand. He’s not thinking anymore, just finally enjoying himself for the first time in his life.

 

The fire burns, but it burns _so good_. The pleasure keeps building up, reaching a point where he instinctively knows it can’t be contained anymore.

 

“Yasaka… Yasaka… _Kazuki_ …”

 

His entire body shudders and his toes curl. The climax itself only lasted for a fraction of time, but the sensation won’t go away. Tōi collapses into Kazuki, feeling completely boneless. In a daze, he feels himself being gently lowered to the ground. Tōi hears Kazuki stand up and walk away and the only thing he can think is “ _don’t go_.”

 

Kazuki is only gone for a few seconds, and as he comes back Tōi can feel something dab at his crotch, cleaning it. Then he feels hands put his underwear and pants back on. He feels a soft peck on his forehead as fingers start to gently comb his hair. It feels… nice, being pampered like this. Tōi can’t remember the last time he was in so much bliss.

 

After a long stretch of minutes, Kazuki helps Tōi get up. His legs are trembling so he collapses into Kazuki, who grabs hold of him in a hug. They stay like that, long after Tōi’s sure his legs won’t make him fall back down.

 

Tōi moves so that they’re looking at each other instead of resting their heads on each other’s shoulders. Then, he surprises both of them by initiating a kiss. Kazuki seems surprised for a second before smiling into the kiss.

 

It’s open-mouthed, but not a french kiss. After a minute, they both break off due to the lack of oxygen in their lungs. Tōi rests his forehead on Kazuki’s and closes his eyes. They stay like that, hugging each other in the middle of a parking lot while the air around them obviously smells like sex. It’s incredibly intimate, and Tōi is surprised that he does not mind.

 

He’s coming down from his post-orgasm high when they the two boys hear movement to their left. The soba bowl is… floating in the air. It stays like that for a few seconds before flying away.

 

The two of them then look at each other and blink.

 

“Kappa zombie?”

 

“Kappa zombie.”

 

They pack the map of the event hall and the wooden pieces ( _when and how did Kazuki prepare these anyway?_ ) inside the box containing Kazuki’s regular clothes. They sprint away from the parking lot, heading towards the site of the statue where Keppi must be waiting.

 

It takes two blocks for Tōi to realize that Kazuki is holding the box under arm and that they’re holding hands. Was this just a spur of the moment thing or not? Are they dating now or are they just friends with benefits?

 

Oh well. Tōi decides he’ll deal with this after they defeat the zombie.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Consent** : For some reason, the fact that the selfie Enta's sister sends him during Episode 2 is a parody of a shoujo manga cover made me develop a headcanon: Enta's sister, Otone, is a big fan of shoujo manga. I love shoujo manga and I believe that Fruits Basket is one of the best manga ever made, but we have to admit that many titles have a big problem when it comes to consent. To expand on the headcanon: Otone shared her manga with Enta from a very young age, which made him internalize some of the habits which is why he kissed a sleeping Kazuki at the end of episode 2 and why his fantasies about Kazuki are like that. For this fic, I expanded on this by having Enta share the manga with Kazuki for years, which is why he decided to pay Tōi by assaulting him.
> 
>  **Tōi's physical strength** : I needed a reason for Tōi to be unable to escape. You don't need to be physically stronger than someone to beat them in a fight. There's a fan theory that the three boys knew each other and played soccer together as kids since Tōi and Enta have the same trophy in their rooms, but at the same time there's no indication that at the present Tōi works out, practices any sport, or anything like that. According to Enta in episode 3, the school's soccer team is very good and got pretty far into last year's tournament. He attributes this to Kazuki being the team's ace. There's a possibility that this is Enta's impression of Kazuki but for the sake of this fic I'm considering it to be true.
> 
>  **Kazuki being aware of Enta's feelings** : Something I made up on the spot since I needed a reason for Kazuki to have noticed Tōi's attraction to him. This has now become another headcanon of mine until the anime contradicts it.


End file.
